Conventionally, systems rely on reducing clock frequency whenever possible to reduce overall power consumption. Power can also be conserved by reducing input power when operating conditions allow. Adjusting input power based on operating needs, however, is not in widespread use because the power supply circuitry is typically off-chip and most supply devices are not designed to support real-time adjustment. Moreover, existing control methodologies and circuitry needed to assure reliable power scaling often impose too great a burden on smaller systems to be practical, and, therefore, are typically confined to large, embedded processors that have the requisite resources.
Thus, there is a need for an improved way to adjust the power input to a system.